Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Krit.16
Summary: Ron is battling with his feelings for Hermione. Will he finally be able to confess? And will she take him?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. But i do own the lint in my pocket, so if you want that you can have it.

A/N: Warning: this may suck. I've never written a HP fic in my life, so bare with me. I've done other writing, so i'll hopeflly get the hang of this. Review, tell me how to improve!

krystal 

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

By Orlilover16

****

Hermione Granger sat alone in the common room. It was well past midnight and the remaining Gryffindor's had turned in for the night. Books lay scattered across the table she sat at, each opened to a specific page. But Hermione wasn't reading any of them; she wasn't even working. Snapes potions essay was just a blank scroll, Hagrid's Care of Magical creatures homework lay forgotten and Professor McGonagall's transfiguration paper had only one thing written on it: the date.

This was a highly unusual scene for Hermione. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and two days into the Christmas holidays, yet she hadn't accomplished any homework-definitely not up to her usual standard. Everyone had gone home for the holidays except Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried to accomplish anything; she was just distracted. Letting out a groan of frustration, she stood up and marched to her dormitory, only to return a few moments later with her CD player in hand. Music had always calmed her down when she became stressed. Take third year for example. The stress the time turner had caused, and also trying to keep that from Harry and Ron had almost destroyed Hermione. If I hadn't been for her music, she would have broken down. But now Hermione had another reason to be stressed out; and it was only one simple word. _Ron._

Oh yes, Hermione liked Ron. She had finally admitted it to herself at the end of her fifth year; it had been their near-death experience at the ministry which made her realize just how much he meant to her.

Sighing, Hermione turned on the CD player and turned to a random track. The song slowly lulled her to sleep.

Ron jumped awake in his bed. Something had woken him up, but he wasn't sure just what. He opened the hangings around his bed and slowly got up. Harry was still asleep in his bed. Checking his watch, he noted it was 1:30 in the morning.

He slowly crept into the common room, squinting against the light. He looked around the room, and his eyes fell upon Hermione. She was sprawled out on the floor in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. His first reaction was to see if she had been attacked.

He ran to her side and flipped her over, and almost fell over laughing. Hermione was fine, just asleep. It seemed that she had fallen out of her chair, and now a small bit of drool was running down her chin. Ron smiled down on her, glad for once that she was asleep.

"You have no idea what you mean to me" he whispered.

He reached down and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, and kept his hand on her face.

"_You could kiss her now_…" a voice inside his echoed "_No one would know_."

"What the hell are you thinking!" another voice screamed. "This is Hermione….my BEST FRIEND! I don't even like her!"

"Oh don't you? You seem pretty happy to stare at her during classes"

"Shut up"

"What? Truth hurt?"

"SHUT UP!"

"How about you both shut up?" Ron said angrily.

"_You know, it's not healthy to talk to yourself….but hey, you're a sick kid_."

The two voices disappeared. But what the voices had said still lingered in his mind. He looked back down at Hermione. No way…this wasn't possible. Ron shook the thought from his head and leaned down to pick her up. Once she was in his arms, he walked over to one of the squishy couches, and placed her down. He was about to walk away when he noticed an odd device attached to her ears. It was some sort of cord. He pulled the objects from her ears and followed the wire to her CD player. He'd seen her with it before. It was an odd Muggle device that played music.

Ron checked his surroundings before taking the instrument and walking off. He walked upstairs and got to the door of his dormitory, but thought better of it. He wanted privacy. What if Harry woke up? So Ron continued down then hall to the room for 7th years. Once inside, he closed the door, and waited to see if anyone had heard him. Nothing happened, so he walked over to a windowsill and sat down.

It took him a good 10 minutes to figure out how to work the machine. Finally, he was able to hear what Hermione found so interesting. He pressed play and the last song Hermione had played came on. It seemed to be on repeat. Ron listened intently. His eyes grew rounder and rounder as he listened. Was this machine used to read his thoughts? Impossible…it was created by Muggles. Ron sat in the dark, listening to the song over and over again, until the lyrics were burned into his mind.

Hermione woke late that morning. She found herself on the couch, completely confused. She brushed all her thoughts aside and walked upstairs to Ginny's room. She flung the door open, but the room was empty. She quickly walked out of the room, and proceeded up to the boy's dormitory. She opened the door to Harry and Ron's room and almost screamed in shock.

Ginny was in Harry's lap, and they seemed to be quite…er…_busy. _Harry's shirt and pants had been thrown across the room, and his hands were halfway up Ginny's top. She also had no pants on. They seemed to be fused at the mouth. They didn't notice Hermione enter, so she quickly exited

Hermione leaned against the door, still trying to figure out what she had just witnessed. After a moment of silence, the sound of someone singing brought her back to her senses. She tiptoed down the hall to the 7th year boy's dormitory. She quietly opened the door and her mouth dropped open at the sight.

Ron was prancing about the room, her walkman in hand. He was belting out the lyrics to her favourite song. He had amplified the sound so he was able to sing along, out loud, like a karaoke machine.

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Hermione almost cried when she haerd the next part. He had changed it, just for her, putting emphasis on his alterations.__

Why don't you kiss **her -mione**  
Why don't you tell **her-mione**  
Why don't you let **hermione** see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss **her -mione**  
Why don't you tell **her-moine**  
Why don't you let **Hermione** see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss **her-mione**  
Why don't you tell **her-mione  
**Why don't you let **hermione** see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

By the end of the song, tears were freely streaming down her cheeks. She was so happy she could sing! But she wouldn't. She bravely stepped forward and began to clap.

Startled, Ron jumped around to face her. His eyes bulged out of his head, his face matched his hair and he too looked like he was about to cry-out of embarrassment.

Hermione smiled warmly at him and advanced on him. Ron wasn't sure what to do. Hermione kept on coming at him, and Ron, afraid she was going to hit him, took a step back. She looked up at him puzzled, and then laughed at the expression on his face.

"Oh, come here you prat!" she laughed playfully.

She stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Ron froze. After the initial shock wore off, he began to relax. The two finally broke apart and stared at one another for a moment.

"So…" Ron began. His face was still red. "Does this mean…er…that…that we are….are a thing?"

"No, I just kissed you for my health." she smiled.

"Well, I can understand that reasoning."

Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm. Ron leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas"

THE END


End file.
